


【童柯/ABO】 在？你能不能不要哭了

by Sophia_0530



Series: wink [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 童柯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_0530/pseuds/Sophia_0530
Summary: *非ABO世界观，AO平等，无怀孕生子*依赖成瘾的后续，非典型性ABO设定源自微博*朗姆酒 童×雪松 柯非典型性ABO：Omega没有发情期，只会被Alpha易感期的信息素影响从而被带入发情状态。而有些Alpha在易感期期间会出现性格反差，性格越强势，反差越明显。※哭包攻预警
Relationships: 邬童/尹柯
Series: wink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540438
Kudos: 8





	【童柯/ABO】 在？你能不能不要哭了

**Author's Note:**

> *非ABO世界观，AO平等，无怀孕生子  
> *依赖成瘾的后续，非典型性ABO设定源自微博  
> *朗姆酒 童×雪松 柯
> 
> 非典型性ABO：  
>  Omega没有发情期，只会被Alpha易感期的信息素影响从而被带入发情状态。而有些Alpha在易感期期间会出现性格反差，性格越强势，反差越明显。
> 
> ※哭包攻预警

尹医生最近被自家Alpha的易感期闹的焦头烂额。  
上次两个人吵架之后重归于好，小日子依然过得蜜里调油如胶似漆，邬童的易感期也慢慢恢复了正常规律，那些纠缠不去的炽热梦境再也没有回来过。  
可是邬童又陷入了新的纠结中。  
和好时那一场抵死纠缠的热烈情事掩下了许多没有解决的矛盾和心结，是他耍着无赖把尹柯逼回了恋人的界线，撒娇卖乖和着眼泪，不放过尹柯任何一个脆弱的软肋。他把尹柯欺负的丢盔弃甲，在一片兵荒马乱中一步一步退回了以爱之名建起的高墙。  
其实他也不是胸有成竹的，他吃准了尹柯一向对他心软，却也知道尹柯最是助人为乐也最是冷心冷情。他怕尹医生把他当成不得不治疗的病人，把他的病治好之后再来一剂清除标记的药剂彻底斩断两个人之间最后的联系。  
那他到时候该怎么办？  
所以他毫不愧疚地趁人之危，逼着尹柯重新戴上了恋人的名头。没有小红本，没有银戒指，恋爱关系的名头是在一切还来不及准备之前他唯一能用来套住尹柯的绳索。  
恋爱中的人被赤诚热烈的爱冲昏了头脑，哄到手之前卖惨撒娇无所不用其极，等尹柯真的心甘情愿地回到他身边又开始患得患失，天天都觉得自己的枕边人同自己若即若离，仿佛一个没看住，下一秒他就会幡然清醒，发现他邬童就是个糊弄人的大骗子，然后飘然远去。  
真是成也尹柯，败也尹柯。  
邬童每天沉浸在自己“男朋友”的名号名不正言不顺的恐慌下，完完全全把那天呼吸交缠间尹柯吐露的心迹忘在脑后。  
于是尹医生发现，邬童在易感期的表现渐渐开始拉向了一个极其诡异的方向。  
他在邬童身边的时候，邬童克制有礼的像是坐怀不乱的柳下惠，硬生生扛着内心波涛汹涌的欲海跟他同吃同住牵手散步，甚至在同床共枕时只是简单的讨一个晚安吻，直到尹柯半夜被身侧滚烫的温度惊醒，才发现邬童已经被发情热折磨的在梦里也紧紧皱着眉头。  
再后来邬童像是耍起了小孩子脾气，易感期离开他半步都不行。如果易感期来临时正好赶上尹柯在医院手术，邬童的电话能生生把他的未接来电攒到99+。  
至于微信未读消息和语音那更是不计其数。  
尹柯面上一幅拿邬童毫无办法的样子，实际上心里受用的很。也是这时候尹医生发觉，自己的男朋友比想象中还要黏糊和敏感，对他的依赖程度已经上涨到了空前绝后的地步。而Alpha在易感期中泛红的眼角，泫然欲泣的眼睛，霸道强势的亲吻和大型树袋熊一般的挂件行为更是惹得他心跳如擂鼓。  
太犯规了。  
邬童知道他所有的弱点和软肋，总在易感期到来时把他的老底掀个干净，再用那双无辜又霸道的桃花眼盯着他，让他还没走几步就被Alpha占有欲和委屈感并存的眼神看得软了腰，只能被Alpha压在身下予取予求。

可是这一次的易感期，好像又跟之前不大相同。  
尹柯坐在出租车上，兜里的手机震个不停。他一边手忙脚乱地往外掏手机，一边催促前座开车的司机：“师傅，麻烦您开快点。”  
电话里的邬童絮絮叨叨，话根儿都黏糊在一起，一股脑只知道催促他快点回家。尹柯把大衣外套搭在臂弯里胡乱踹上车门，急吼吼地一步迈上三级台阶一边听着恋人像个被冷落的怨夫在那头哼哼唧唧。  
“邬童！要我跟你说多少遍，我跟郁风半点关系都没有，你头上的帽子没绿呢！”  
操你妈的易感期。  
那头邬童不知道说了什么，气得尹柯挂断电话掏出钥匙来开锁，把门摔得震天响：“你他妈说谁跟郁风老婆孩子热炕头！”  
心理正脆弱的不得了的邬童被自己的Omega挂了电话本来就委屈的不行，眼瞧着心尖儿上的宝贝回来劈头对自己就是一顿骂，玻璃心瞬间咔嚓碎成了十几瓣儿。  
他知道尹柯不喜欢自己老是拿着郁风的那点心思翻来覆去的吃醋，可是他一到易感期就对这点儿事计较的不得了。他不知道该怎么办，残留的理智告诉他不能去把郁风打一顿，而发情热烧灼下的大脑让他只想着抱着自己的恋人亲近耍赖，结果尹柯还冲他发火。  
知道自己说错了话的Alpha有点委屈：那我还不是因为在乎你吗！  
在乎个屁！你就是不相信我！尹柯听着邬童话里话外埋怨自己给他戴绿帽的言语气得一佛出世二佛升天，房间里全是浓郁的朗姆酒香，撩拨的他的雪松味儿也跟着浓郁起来。信息素浓度急速上升惹得尹柯的情绪跟着变得不太稳定，不被自己Alpha信任的认知激发了Omega的怒气，怒火中烧下也顾不得什么易感期的档口，和理智下线的邬童大吵了一架。  
邬童到底是个Alpha，再加上易感期本来就更敏感暴躁一些，Omega的不顺从激起了他骨子里的霸道因子，当下不管三七二十一把尹柯摁在了沙发上，不甘示弱地回了一句：“我知道你心里没我了，用不着你可怜我！”  
尹柯脸上表情一僵，常噙着笑的嘴角就耷下来了。面上神情风云变幻，最终还是变成了冷冰冰的一张脸：“又来是不是，没完了邬童？”  
Omega不知哪来的力气一把推开压在自己身上的Alpha，气得指着他的手都在哆嗦：“分手分上瘾了是吧！”  
“不不不……”看着尹柯冷下来的眼神和蓦然变得通红的眼角，邬童的理智可算回笼三分，知道自己话说的实在是过分，戳中了尹柯的伤心处。他连忙爬起来厚着脸皮贴上自己的Omega，哄着哄着又自己掉了眼泪：“柯柯，不分手……”  
“是我提的分手吗？你这个没良心的混蛋，”Omega被他这惨兮兮的模样气笑了，一把揪住Alpha的衣领把他提到自己跟前，“是谁易感期忍得发情热变成了高烧都不碰我一下？是谁揪着鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿翻来覆去的找我的茬？是谁一直念叨说我不爱他？”  
“邬童你给我记住了，”尹柯的脸色黑的像锅底，却拽着Alpha不管不顾地吻了上去，唇贴着唇恶狠狠地威胁，“你他妈再说一句我不爱你我可怜你，我就把你扔到解剖室给医学院的本科生当标本去。”  
一向冷静自持的Omega抬手拽着Alpha的胳膊来解自己的扣子，而他的Alpha翻身夺回主动权闭着眼睛去吻他，情绪还没平复下来的人眼眶滚烫，眼泪一颗一颗顺着鼻梁和脸颊淌下来，渗进两个人唇舌交缠的缝隙，化为尹柯舌尖的一点苦涩。  
“你舍不得，柯柯。”Alpha在吻他的间隙突然没头没脑地说了这么一句，尹柯在滚烫的气息里努力分辨，才意识到邬童是在回应他刚刚那句故作凶狠的威胁。  
已经在Alpha身下软了身子的Omega鼻子一酸，用力一口咬在Alpha颈侧：“你怎么这样儿啊邬童！”  
“你知道我舍不得，你跟我吵个什么劲！”  
“你就是认定了我离不开你，有恃无恐的欺负我……有本事你就起开！”  
邬童借着扯开Omega衣领的动作把自己通红的眼隐藏在Omega胸前，抖着唇在Omega身上留下星星点点的暧昧印记。  
他的尹柯被猜疑的话刺的委屈又恼怒，却生生把满心滚烫又热烈的爱捧给他看，掰开来揉碎了，一点点把里面细密缠绵的情意送到他眼前。末了还要硬撑着说爱要不要，其实已经委屈的眼泪都在眼眶里打转了。  
年轻的Alpha说不出话，只得低着头含住Omega胸前的一点，给他温热的吻和绵长的快感。尹柯仰着脖子喘息，眼泪顺着重力作用淌进耳廓，手指无意识地扣住邬童已经松松垮垮的上衣。平整的布料被缠在指尖，被白皙的手紧紧握住，在邬童肩背上开出一朵褶皱的花来。  
“邬童，邬童……”他抬起腿去勾Alpha的腰，大胆的蹭过邬童胯间那一团滚烫，眯着眼睛挑衅，“你是不是不行？…能不能快点……”  
哪个Alpha能受得了自家Omega这样挑衅？邬童托着尹柯的腰把他抱起来往卧室里走，灼人的欲望若即若离地蹭过Omega下身，指尖也不安分地在穴口试探着按压。尹柯难耐地咬住邬童的耳朵，只觉得后面被Alpha欺负的湿了一片。他故意贴在邬童耳边喘息，一报还一报，把被Alpha勾起来的情欲完完整整地回报在他身上。  
房间里窗帘拉得严密，汗湿的皮肤紧紧贴在一起，终于完全紧密接触时陷在情欲里的两人都忍不住喟叹出声。邬童搂着尹柯的腰，把他死死固定在自己怀里。他被湿润温热的内里温柔的包裹住，耐着性子慢慢地动，等尹柯喘息着从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，终于克制不住地撞击起来。  
“哈啊……够了……”体内最敏感的那处柔软被邬童狠狠撞过，尹柯恍惚间有种被贯穿的错觉。汹涌的快感带着几分痛楚从身下冲上头顶，像涨潮的海水将他兜头淹没。他艰难地攀住Alpha的脊背，被撞击逼出一声哭腔：“邬童！…慢点……”  
“宝，”邬童含住Omega的耳垂暧昧轻笑，喘息间带出的热气直接扑进他不设防的肩窝和耳廓，“难道你不喜欢吗？”  
“嗯唔……你，你，”邬童进的太深了，被撑开的痛和被填满的快感将他来回拉扯。他被逼得无路可退，只能颤抖着靠在邬童怀里，努力去吻Alpha还红着的眼角，“喜欢你……”  
操，太犯规了。  
邬童的眼眶又湿润起来，他低头吻住尹柯的唇，缠着Omega的舌尖让他无暇再顾及其他。Alpha扣着他的腰，完完全全把自己嵌进他的身体里，是彻底占有的姿势。苦涩的味道在两人的唇舌间蔓延开，邬童的眼泪和尹柯的呻吟纠缠混杂在一起，又被两人囫囵吞下。  
“傻子，”等邬童终于舍得放开他，尹柯喘着气捧住Alpha的脸，“哭什么啊。”  
他像坠落在欲望大海里溺水的人，邬童是他唯一可以攀住的浮木。Alpha每一下都精准的压过他的敏感点，让他退无可退，最后只能挂在他怀里溃不成军，心甘情愿地跟他一起沉溺在潮水里。  
肉体撞击声不停，羞得尹柯耳根也变得通红。他听着Alpha哽咽着在他耳边念叨着前后颠倒的情话，抬头吻掉他眼角的泪。  
“别哭。”Omega主动缠住他，跟他陷入新一轮情欲里。

-End.-


End file.
